


My Warmth, My Love

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s even hotter, skin on fire as he curls into the free space, rolling Scott onto his stomach and laying on top of him, the weight a familiar comfort. </p><p>Prompt: queerlyalex asked: Scerek + cuddling? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Warmth, My Love

Scott’s favorite part of his night is when he gets ready for bed. His window is wide open, letting in the cool breeze of the outside, the smell of the Chinese restaurant from two buildings away and dogs barking as they run through the streets. The apartment is quiet as Scott moves around, shutting off lights in various rooms and brushing his teeth, stripping his clothes off just to get dressed again. 

He’s warm, in thick socks and baggy sweats, a hoodie a size too big. He still adds a second blanket to the bed and slides under them, cozy in the heat. He can hear the door to the apartment open and then slam shut just as fast, the shuffle of feet and soft thuds as clothes are removed and left on the floor to be picked up in the morning. The bedroom door creaks open, and in response Scott flails an arm underneath the covers to pull them back.

Derek’s even hotter, skin on fire as he curls into the free space, rolling Scott onto his stomach and laying on top of him, the weight a familiar comfort. Derek’s hands curl over Scott’s, shoves them under the pillows and wiggles a leg in between his. His face is buried in the curve between Scott’s jaw and his shoulder, and his deep, satisfied growls shake Scott to the very core. He smells like coffee, and leather and sweat. He’s wrapped around Scott so tightly he wonders if he’ll have bruises, and finds that he wouldn’t mind it.

Scott closes his eyes and goes limp, bares his throat to Derek’s mouth and sighs in contentment. This will always be his favorite part of the night, letting Derek refamiliarize himself with Scott’s body, and in the morning, Scott will do the same to Derek.


End file.
